


Breaking it up is hard to do.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Heart, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: There is more than one way to break a heart. Even if it includes wrestling and eye-rolling and kisses.





	Breaking it up is hard to do.

“Give it here, Merlin. It’s not that hard to open, you idiot.”

Arthur was rolling his eyes so hard that Merlin thought the prat might lose them, Arthur’s eyeballs popping out and wobbling away – which was both hilarious an idea and kind of disgusting.

Still, it was always possible.  So Merlin glanced down just in case, half-expecting to see a liquidy mess of eye-balls and juice on the floor, little eye-ball nerves trailing behind. When he didn’t, he looked back up to see Arthur waggling his impatient fingers in front of Merlin’s face.  “Are you even listening to me?”

Merlin scowled, then jerked back, holding his unopened present high in the air, out of Arthur’s reach. And because he wasn’t above taunting Arthur, he jiggled it a little, letting the red wrapping and the trailing ribbons sparkle in the candlelight.  “I can do it myself, you know.”

“Well, if I’d known that you were so incompetent at it, I wouldn’t have wrapped it in the first place.” With that, Arthur bumped into Merlin, chest to chest as he reached up, struggling to grab it out of Merlin’s hands. Jostling and rubbing and trying to wrestle Merlin into giving in.

Merlin was ready for him. Whipping the gift behind him to keep Arthur from getting it, Merlin pushed right back. Then pushed a little more, wiggling his hips as he did so.

Apparently even if Arthur’s eyeballs were still rolling, his other parts weren’t, instead were stiffening fast with all that shoving. And his breath was getting breathy and he did look a little flushed, his cheeks all pink with it. It was a good look on him.

But Merlin couldn’t give in just yet. He’d never hear the end of it. “And what makes you think I’m sharing any of it with you?”

 “But I’m the one who gave it to you.” At that, Arthur pulled out his secret weapon, that pout of his. Adorable and utterly ridiculous in this day and age and it pushed all of Merlin’s buttons. But in a good way.

“Arse.” Merlin stepped forward, shoving his thigh between Arthur’s legs, giving another deliberate hip wiggle, enjoying the hardness he felt there. Arthur was certainly impressive. In many ways. “You want it?” With Arthur’s slow nod, Merlin said, “You’ll have to go through me first.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, just smiled, predatory and eager and oh so satisfied. Before Merlin could say anything else, Arthur was on him, mouth busy with tongue and warmth and a kind of greedy possession that would have left Merlin breathless if he’d thought about it. But Arthur wasn’t even trying to get the gift, was sucking on Merlin’s lips, and then the soft spot just below his jaw, and his hands were busy finding their way under Merlin’s shirt, circling his nipples as if trying to pull pleasure out of Merlin’s chest. And it was succeeding.

Merlin wasn’t thinking about anything, but getting closer, more hands, more skin, more wet, wild kisses. He didn’t even notice when his present fell to the floor because he needed both hands to pull Arthur to him, making sure that he’d not escape Merlin’s embrace.

There were clothes scattered and warmth sucking on his cock and the only eye-rolling was Merlin’s as he spiraled up into so much pleasure that he thought he’d die from the want of it. Arthur’s excited moans only added to the decadence of what they were doing to each other, pulling them both into some kind of rapturous bliss that would last an eternity.  

It was amazing. It was agony, it was ecstasy, and when Merlin finally came down from it, they were both panting on the floor, a little loopy from what they’d just done.

Of course, Arthur, the prat, was first to recover, and he lay there, shaking the present a little, smiling down at Merlin as if he’d just won a prize. Perhaps he had.

Merlin couldn’t be arsed to protest. So after a half-hearted grab for the gift, he let Arthur unwrap it.

When Arthur handed it back to Merlin, he didn’t say anything. Arthur looked really upset, almost as if it had been his fault – which it had – that Merlin’s present wasn’t whole and undamaged, that Merlin wouldn’t be able to read what was written there.

Inside, the chocolate heart was broken. But there were enough large pieces scattered there to read the ‘ _marr_ ’ and the ‘ _y me_ ’ and the question mark stark against the chocolate. 

For a breathless moment, Merlin just lay there, brilliance blooming in his chest. Then smiling, he reached into the box, pulled out the piece of chocolate with the question mark written on it, and rubbed it across those lush lips of Arthur’s and pushed it into his boyfriend’s willing mouth.

 “You prat.” Leaning over, chasing after the taste of chocolate with an eager tongue and busy fingers, Merlin whispered, “Yes.”

Then he proceeded to smear the rest of the chocolate heart between them. It was sticky and joyous and oh so delicious.

And the chocolate was good, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: drabbles/drawables must be deal with having a broken heart. But it doesn’t say what kind of heart.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
